The Blood Promise
by 00Zero
Summary: Kagome's suddenly found herself being force into an arrange marriage with Toshio family, the blood promise that had made over 150 years ago. The way out of it? None. SessX Kago, SessXRin possible InuXKago


**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I've read one too many stories where Sesshy used woman and throw them away like nothing. I love Sesshy, but it made me cringe and sad every time I read it. Personally I believe no one deserves to be use no matter if he or she is not the nicest of a person. That's where this story comes in. But just because I don't like it doesn't mean reality will change. "Shrug"**

**I know, this chapter is crappy and rush. I original wanted to write a longer before I punish it, but with limit of time, imagination and writing mood, this is as far as I've manage. I don't feel like writing AT ALL, but because of the self-vow that I will finish a chapter every day until the end of this month make me write this chapter. I might rewrite it when I'm in a better mood. I might or might not continue this story. The chance of continuing is higher than 50 % though. Let me know if this story should live or die. Thanks for the read.**

* * *

"No!" Kagome exclaimed in protest, shooting out of her seat.

"Calm down, Kagome," said her mother in a soothing voice from the seat beside her.

"No, I'm not gonna clam down! You just told me I have to marry some total stranger! A person I have no clue about- who he is, what he looks like, and worst, he's a seven hundred years-old demon! He could be looking as old as a father to me!" Kagome's fists formed so tightly that her arms were trembling.

"Kogome, I know you are upset, but you need to calm down honey," her mother told her.

"I'm not upset mama, I'm furious! What year is this already? I can't believe I'm being forces into an arrange marriage!"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed lightly in understanding, "I know. But we have no other choice."

"We do. And that is I say NO to the mirage!"

Her mother sighed again shaking her head.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, Kagome."

"Does it?" Kagome said accusingly. What is the reason that she HAS to marry when her mother could just refuse it?

Her mother gasped, hurt by her daughter's word. "Kagome, you know I love you and I would never put your life long happiness to risk. I will never force you into something this important if I have a choice." The hurt voice and sad expression of her mother calmed her down a little.

"I know mama. I'm sorry." Kagome's anger decreased a little and she once again took her seat. "But why I do I have to marry this… demon anyway?" she was still frustrated.

"It's a promise that your great, great, great grandfather, Eiji, had made over a hundred fifty years ago." Her mother started to explain.

"But why now? Why me? Can't we just say no to it?"

Her mother once again shook her head. Sympathy was written all over her face, telling Kagome that she didn't like this situation either. She had always taught her children to be independence and let them decided their own choice in life and future. She hated to force this duty on her young daughter. She was barely eighteen.

"It's a blood promise that has to be fulfilled or else the consequence will be too great for us to pay." Knowing her daughter wanted to know about the consequence, she continued. "It could be the end for the Higurashi family. Someone or everyone in the family could die."

Kagome gasped. "Is that the threat the demons give us?" asked Kagome, her eyes were once again filled with anger.

"No, no, no, not them. They also have to fulfill their side of the promise or they will suffer the same fate."

"How did my ancestor got himself into such a terrible curse anyway, Mama?" Kagome asked half-heartedly knowing there was little chance of getting out of it. No matter what, she could not be selfish and put her family at risk.

"It wasn't a curse back then Kagome. It was an honor to him. The Tashio family is a loyal and powerful bloodline of demons that anyone would wish to be a part of."

"Except me," she said sorely. "How did such important family want to married with our family anyway? I don't understand." Her family was just a normal human family. Most importantly, her family was the descendent of priest and priestess blood line; it didn't make any sense to be merged into a demon's family. They were supposed to be natural enemy.

"Your great, great, great grandfather saved the Inu Tashio and became good friends with him." Her mother then started telling the long forgotten history of her family with the demon's.

A hundred fifty years ago, Kagome's ancestor, Eiji, came across a battle field between demons. Inu Tashio at the time had just finished off a very powerful opponent, but not without a great cost.

At his weak state, the lesser demons roamed around him, determined to kill the Lord of the Western land.

Eiji, a priest, instead of letting the demons finished each other off; he landed the demon Lord of The Western Land a hand. Since then, they became good friends and ended up with a blood promise that their family would be united by the marriage of their descendants.

However for some strange reason, the Higurashi family only had sons. The few daughters that had been born were too weak and never survived to the marriage age. That was until Kagome.

Kagome groaned, couldn't believe her bad luck, but she was left with little choice.

The Tashio family had been keeping an eye on the Higurashi family for a long time and finally came to remind her family about the long forgotten promise. It was Eiji's last wish and the Tashio family did not wish to go astray for not keeping their promise.

And that evening Kagome ended up dressing in a Kimono, her hair pulled up, and her face was painted with makeups. She didn't see the point in decorating herself because she would have to marry the guy weather they liked each other or not. But she could not let the demon family looked down on her saying her mother didn't teach her manor.

Kagome, her mother, her little brother, and grandfather met with the Tashio family at their mansion. The Tashio had sent a limousine to pick her family up.

They fallowed the maid who walked them into the mansion and the living room. The place was so luxury and beautiful that at another time she would've run around exploring the place with excitement if not for the fact that she had to marry to some old geezer.

The maid led them to the living room where three figures sat comfortably and welcomed them into their house with hospitality.

A beautiful human woman looked no older than twenty walked toward them with a good nature warm smile. She wore a light yellow kimono and her long black haired were well past her knees. She looked kind and very beautiful.

Beside the beautiful woman was a man who looked about the same age. In fact, all of them looked the same age which could not be past twenty. Both men had silver haired, golden eyes, one with a pair of blue strips marks on his cheeks, and had his long hair pulled up into a high ponytail. They both were very tall, over six feet.

The last man instead of having one pair of strips, he had twins strips and were the color of purple. On his fore head was a crescent blue moon. The most outstanding trade of this demon was his expressionless yet intimidated aura.

The three of them were so beautiful and legal that it made Kagome felt pale in comparison.

The host family welcomed them warmly. The man with ponytail was introduced as Toga, The Inu Tashio. Kagome gasped when she heard that.

"You mean you are the same Inu Tashio who made the deal with grandpa Eiji?"

Toga smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes, that would be me."

"I thought you would be a lot older," Kagome voiced her thought which earned another heartedly laugh from the older demon.

"That's the different between human and demons." He winked at her. Kagome blushed.

Toga introduced his wife, Izayoi and then his son Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru did not say much but the intensity of his gaze made Kagome shiver. She felt naked to his eyes and she unconsciously held her breath. Her heart beating so fast that she thought she would faint.

At dinner, Kagome tried to focus on anything but Sesshomaru. She could feel his gaze on her and it made her overly self-conscious.

Did he hate her?

Kagome almost choke on her food when she was told that Sesshomaru was her husband to be. At that moment Kagome noticed something akin to anger from Sesshomaru, but it was only for a brief seconds she wasn't sure if it were her imagination.

After dinner her family was continuing talking with the Tashio family, already planning on the date of their marriage. The date was set in another three months, giving time for her to adjust.

Kagome excused herself to the bathroom only to find herself alone with Sesshomaru in the all. Was he waiting for her?

"You don't like the marriage," he stated coldly in his deep, smooth and sexy, monotone voice.

"Not when I'm so young and is being force to marry to a total stranger. I don't even know you," she told him. Though if she were honest with herself, this man was so beautiful that she could not believe she would be marrying to him.

"We have plenty of time to get to know each other," suddenly Sesshomaru was only an inch from her. Kagome's breathe hitched, losing herself as she stared into those intense golden pools.

_His face, his face is too close. Is he going to kiss me?_

Kagome felt her face heat up, forgotten to how breath at the moment, and she felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

She felt his lips trailed down her neckline, sending electric waves all over her body. She instinctively tilted her head to the side to give him a better asset.

"I assure you," she heard his husky voice against her ear and it made her felt weak. Sesshomaru pulled away with a very tiny smirk on his lips and walked away as if nothing had ever happen.

Kagome brought a hand to cup her crazy racing heart and let out a shaky breath. Her face was as red as a tomato.

.

July 27, 2013


End file.
